The invention relates to audio speakers. More particularly, the invention relates to stereo loudspeakers.
A well developed field exists in loudspeaker construction. Typical loudspeakers include one or more drivers mounted in one or more housings. Many housing configurations exist. The most common configuration is a right parallelepiped. In such a configuration, multiple drivers face forward along one of the long sides of the parallelepiped enclosure.
Other enclosure configurations exist with much recent effort being placed in fairly convoluted structures. Another recent trend has been toward multi-enclosure systems. These include systems wherein a relatively small enclosure for a high frequency driver is mounted atop a larger enclosure for one or more lower frequency drivers.